Well now you know
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: Bereft AU, where Kid Flash accidentally reveals his and Robin's secret established relationship due to the fact that he has, you know, amnesia. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. Bereft AU where amnesiac KF and Robin accidentally reveal their long-established secret relationship to their teammates. KF never flirted with the girls. Shonen-ai soft BL. I wrote this in my philosophy and English classes today. Starts immediately at the scene where Wally and Artemis talk just before Superboy flies(aka jumps) in. it'll be pretty obvious with the dialogue. I kept it similar but not exact on purpose._

_Also I used it for a fill over on the YJ anon prompt meme on livejournal :3 because the anon had the same idea I did so I decided that I could fill it since I'd already had it written and all._

* * *

**~x~**

**Well now you know**

**~x~**

When they finally stopped, Kid Flash was panting and Artemis was getting sick of being carried bridal style anyways.

"Sorry, running on empty. Don't think I've eaten in awhile." Kid Flash huffed, checking the compartments in his wrists. "Been out here over 24 hours, otherwise my cupboards wouldn't be bare."

Artemis looked around, grateful no more soldiers were in sight at the moment. "Why didn't you just carry me on your back? Wouldn't that have been easier?"

The dark clad speedster shrugged. "Yeah, but there's only one person I let do that, and you're not him. No offense."

Just as Artemis was curious enough to ask who that person was, a very angry boy landed between them and smacked KF away, and the archer was hard pressed to defend herself. Almost thankfully, more soldiers were drawn to the commotion and proceeded to distract the angry shirtless boy and then KF had snatched her up again and they were heading miles away in the opposite direction.

The speedster suddenly skidded to a nauseatingly quick stop and the air huffed out of Artemis' lungs as she was dropped to the sand as Kid Flash covered her from above. Bullets peppered the sand in front of them, as two Reaper Drones roared past overhead. Muttering a quick thanks even as she elbowed him off her, Artemis quickly readied her bow as the aircraft circled back around.

_Hold on, I'm almost there!_

Artemis gasped and loosed the arrow too soon, sending it up in a wobbly arc and missing both drones. "Did you just hear a girl talking in your head?" She asked her companion in shock, receiving a wide eyed nod behind goggles from the boy.

They both flinched when the drones overhead exploded violently as they stumbled to their feet, thankful the sun was beginning to set, just as a green skinned girl floated down to them with a bright smile.

"Wow, J'onn, I don't think the new disguise screams Manhunter…" Wally greeted tiredly.

"You know my Uncle J'onn?" The girl gushed suddenly, her voice matching the one heard previously in their heads.

Wally backed up a few steps. "Whoa whoa, wait, J'onn's your uncle? Is that how you know us?"

"Well sort of, but we're on a team! I'm M'gann, you're Wally, and you're Artemis!"

Artemis looked over at the speedster to ask if his name really was Wally and was surprised to see the laid back boy looking at M'gann with actual mistrust. M'gann also looked startled, and maybe a little hurt by it.

Wally shrugged apologetically but kept his distance. "Sorry, boyfriend's paranoia has rubbed off on me some."

Both girls looked mildly surprised at the word "boyfriend," but M'gann shook it off and turned partly away, gesturing. "C'mon, we need to find the others. Robin and Superboy need our help."

Wally perked up and dashed close. "Rob's here too?"

"Yes, he's on the team too. I think I know where he'll be." M'gann answered, relieved that Wally remembered someone at least.

"Then lead the way, let's go!"

**~x~**

"KF!" Robin cried enthusiastically after the last soldier had been dispatched. He accepted Wally's outstretched hand and twined their fingers together. "Man, it's good to see a familiar face."

"Hey Rob," Kid Flash grinned, squeezing the other boy's hand to resist lifting it to kiss since two relative strangers were nearby, no matter what Miss Martian claimed otherwise. "Memory loss?"

"Six months!" Robin exclaimed, relieved it wasn't just him. "Let's hot-tie these creeps and compare notes." He paused, looking at the two green-themed girls approaching. "Who're they?" He forgot to drop Wally's hand in time and Artemis noticed their twined fingers.

"The _Boy Wonder_ is your boyfriend?" The blonde archer exclaimed with amusement.

KF flushed and Robin elbowed him sharply.

"Ow!"

"You _told_ her?" Robin hissed.

"I didn't know you were out here too when I did!" Wally whined, rubbing his sore ribs.

Robin scoffed. "Whatever. Let's just get these guys rounded up and get down to business."

Afterwards, M'gann brought them into her mind to recompile their memories. Artemis was hesitant in agreeing and Wally offered her a comforting hand, but Robin's unexpectedly sharp glare convinced her to politely deny the offer. She sucked in a breath and nodded her agreement.

"Aqualad!"

"Oh man, being out in the desert for over 24 hours isn't good for a guy with gills." Wally worried, leaning close over Robin's shoulder as the Boy Wonder activated his wrist computer. With their memories back, the girls wondered why they hadn't seen the intimacy in the closeness shared between the two boys before now.

"Found him! He's close!"

"Great!" Wally squeezed Robin's shoulder. "Rob, do you have any spare energy bars? I'm all out but if I had one, I could run Kaldur back here."

Robin nodded and powered down his wrist computer, digging fingers into his belt to pull out not one but two bars for the speedster. Wally beamed and took them gratefully, eating them hurriedly and then running off to where Robin had located Kaldur.

"M'gann, bring the ship here." Robin ordered, ignoring the smirk Artemis angled his way for carrying around extra food bars for Wally. Shut up, it was practical.

"Right." M'gann mumbled distractedly, and the ship uncloaked and settled in the sand next to them within a few seconds. "I'm worried about Superboy."

Right then, Wally appeared with Kaldur slung over his shoulders fire-man style, panting from the extra weight and running on low energy. Robin and Artemis immediately ran over for support as Wally staggered.

"Superboy's in trouble!" M'gann cried out suddenly and took off into the air.

"Wait! M'gann, Kaldur needs-!" Robin cursed when Miss Martain cloaked herself and vanished off to find Superboy. Looking over at Artemis who was struggling under Aqualad's weight since Robin was holding up Kid Flash, the Boy Wonder huffed. "C'mon, let's get these two hooked up to IVs on board the ship and worry about the two invulnerable aliens later."

Artemis nodded in agreement, dragging Kaldur with her up the ramp and was grateful when Robin ran back down to help her after depositing Kid Flash. They inserted a needle into Kaldur first, made sure it was in right and dripping fluids before Robin turned towards his speedster boyfriend.

Without being asked, Wally removed his right glove and rolled up the spandex, though he did wince as the needle found a vein and slid home, dripping much needed nutrients into his bloodstream. Robin pushed him to lie down and Wally went eagerly, sighing when he finally got to rest. Seeing Artemis concentrated on Kaldur's drip, Robin stole a kiss and grinned when Wally hummed happily.

_Everyone!_

M'gann's voice was enthused and bubbly in their heads.

_I'm returning with Superboy now! He's okay!_

_Good_, Robin replied, settling into a chair that morphed up next to the morph table that Wally was laying on. _Let's get out of here._

_We brought a souvenir too!_

Wally couldn't help but snort happily at that, though he was enjoying Robin's hand in his more than the idea of a souvenir. He also ignored the smirk Artemis shot their way for holding hands again.

They'd talk about it later.

**~x~**

That ended up being awhile later, because as soon as they made it back to base, Kaldur and Wally were transferred over to the medical bay for dehydration and malnutrition. Flash was there, hovering between the kitchen making food and Wally's bedside, encouraging his nephew to eat. Aquaman even dropped by for a visit out of concern for his apprentice. Superboy was treated for various burns, but mainly he was just mentally and physically drained. The whole team slept in the next day, resting and recovering from the ordeal in the desert without proper memories.

Flash ran interference for Wally and Robin, since they'd ended up crashing together in the same bed; keeping the other teens that had awoken before them away from walking in and seeing the two cuddling. Even after Artemis complained that she already knew, the Scarlet Speedster still shooed her off, insisting that Wally needed his rest.

Actually, the confrontation was put off a few days further while Batman took Robin home and Flash the same for Kid Flash. It wasn't until the next weekend when they were all gathered together on the training pad, waiting for Black Canary, when Artemis saw how Wally's and Robin's hip and thigh were touching. It reminded her of what had been revealed in the desert- their boyfriend status.

"So how long have you two been dating~?" The archer asked casually despite her wide grin.

M'gann's face lit up in remembrance also but Kaldur and Superboy adopted looks of confusion, having been neither present nor conscious at the time of the accidental unveiling.

Kid Flash flushed a vivid pink under his electric yellow cowl and Robin frowned unhappily at Artemis for remembering.

M'gann floated off the ground happily. "I think it's cute." She cooed.

Robin heaved an exasperated sigh of defeat and twined fingers with Wally, cocking out his hip. "Two years. What's it to you?"

Wally looked pleasantly surprised that Robin had admitted it first, since it was because of Batman's anal paranoia about secret identities that they had been keeping their relationship a secret for so long anyways. The speedster beamed with joy and did exactly as he'd wanted to in the desert- lifted Robin's hand to his lips and kissed his boyfriend's fingers.

Superboy winced as M'gann suddenly squealed loudly and sharply.

"Oh-sorry!" Miss Martian immediately apologized, but her green cheeks were looking a bit… greener…? She looked a little bit flushed with excitement. Wally thought perhaps she had researched humans a bit _too_ much if she was this excited by their coming out.

Artemis laughed long and hard over the other girl's reaction, while Kaldur quietly gave his belated congratulations and genuine happiness for the two of them. Superboy didn't see what the big deal was, he had known how their heart beats sped up around each other for months now. He'd thought it was obvious and that everyone had already known.

"Okay yeah, not that your reactions are totally whelming or anything," Robin commented dryly. "But seriously, you guys can't tell Batman."

"Or Flash," Wally interjected. "Because as much as I love my uncle, he can't keep a secret worth anything. Or tell anyone really. Well, Roy already knows so that's one less person."

"You act as if I haven't already known from the start."

Wally squealed shrill and sharp, a terrified counterpoint to M'gann's excited one earlier. The whole team jumped at the sound of the Dark Knight's voice, and Batman was standing there at the door as if he had been there the whole time.

He looked dryly at their shocked faces before ignoring the majority of them to look directly at Robin's widened masked eyes. "We'll need to talk after your training has finished." And with that, he whirled in his cape and left back the way he came.

Wally blinked spastically. "Holy- I'm still alive? Rob, am I still alive?"

Robin looked over at his boyfriend and checked the pulse in his wrist, nodding in bewilderment. "Yeah, KF, you still are. Huh…"

Artemis couldn't _breathe_~!

* * *

_Lame ending shut up I know, I ran outta juice. Forgive me~!_


End file.
